


Drooling

by Fry_chkn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fry_chkn/pseuds/Fry_chkn
Summary: Prompt :Person B:   "Can I get something?"Person A:   "Fine, but only one thing."Person B:   *picks up A and walks outVia crimson-le-rogue.tumblr.com





	Drooling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! This is my very first attempt at writing anything. Also English is not my first langage and they might be mistakes so please be indulgent and just tell me what you tought of this ! Thank you very much !! :)  
> this was based on this post on Tumblr :  
> Person B: "Can I get something?"  
> Person A: "Fine, but only one thing."  
> Person B: *picks up A and walks out  
> 

It’s been 3 hours, 3 FUCKING HOURS that they were in this mall. 3 hours that Clarke entered every single shop she passed by and 2 hours that Lexa dragged her feet, following behind, one mile away. 

Really, Lexa didn’t understand the purpose of all this. Clarke would obviously just drool over nice dresses and not buy a thing so why come here in the first place?  
“It will be great babe! We will just walk and be together” The blonde had said and even tho Lexa was not “whipped” like her sister liked to tease her all the time, the idea of spending some time with her girlfriend would have done it.  
Well, the little “I will make love to you all night long after that if you come with me” had more than helped (the free samples were a plus too).  
But still, here they were, entering yet another shop for what must have been the 13th time that day. Lexa was getting really annoyed and the fact that Clarke was clearly ingnoring her to look at some fish food in a pet shop’s alley –only God knows why- didn’t help. For God’s sake, a king’s size bed was waiting for her at home and the nice ass in front of her should have been in that bed too, naked indeed.  
Her staring at her girlfriend’s behind was cut off when an idea popped up in her head.  
The brunette walked faster to stand just in front of Clarke who still seemed deeply interested in some –God was that a parrot’s leash? Lexa was now laying on a right shoulder, half of her body pressed to the tray. Green pleading eyes bore into narrowed blue ones for a good minute before Clarke let out a huff.  
“what, Lex?” Clarke asked, half suspicious of the idea in a girlfriend’s head and half interested in what she had to say.  
“Claaaaaaarke” the taller girl whined “can I get something?” she pouted like a little child.  
“Fine, but only one thing” Clarke grumbled, admitting defeat in front of Lexa’s childish attitude (who was quite cute Clarke had to admit, but only to herself ofc).

At this moment , Clarke saw something in the green eyes in front of her and before she could react or even get scared, Lexa had picked her up bride style and was storming through the Shop’s door, barely capable of avoiding the people in her path, as she was now running in the hall that lead outside. Clarke couldn’t contain the burst of laughter that erupted from her mouth. The blonde was giggling in Lexa’s ears and at the sound, she felt a warm feeling in her chest.  
She was so in love with Clarke Griffin.  
Trough her fit of laughter, Clarke didn’t manage to keep her voice low and steady as she screamed in Lexa’s ears.  
“What are you doing?” she asked still laughing, tho she didn’t really care what she was up to -she was really comfortable in her lover’s arms, her head nudge in the crook of Lexa’s neck.  
The brunette slowed a little as to regain a little of her breath and not shake Clarke too much.  
“Well I chose one thing ? And plus you promised me something this morning and I couldn’t wait anymore” she whispered in golden hair.  
Her voice was croaked and enough sensual to completely sober Clarke who was now very serious and remind her of what she said to her girlfriend in the morning. At that thought, she felt a wave of arousal cursing trough her body. She squeezed Lexa’s neck tighter in her arms and sent shivers to the brunette’s spine as she whispered “Hurry up then”.

Lexa felt a new vigor in her muscles and began to run again, Clarke still in her arms, and not giving a hell about the weird looks passengers were sending them. They arrived at the car and she gently put the smaller girl back on her feet, Clarke craving always more contact, let her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, intermingling her fingers behind her neck and she pecked her lips.

“Thank you for today. I love you Lexa”. Even after 2 years of hearing those three words, Lexa’s heart still missed a beat. They looked at each other’s eyes with pure tenderness and love before Lexa whispered back, afraid of breaking the bubble they were in, “I love you too baby”.

They reattached their lips together, smiling into the kiss before it became hotter, tongues sliding, fighting and teeth biting into soft and plump lips. Clarke couldn’t wait anymore when Lexa’s hands found her ass, giving it a hard squeeze. She tugged gently on brown hair, and looking at green eyes darkened with lust, a breathless “let’s go” escaped her lips.  
They reluctantly parted from each other and Lexa let Clarke into the passenger seat by opening the door for her.  
They drove off, almost burning red lights and passing speed limits in their hurry.

That evening Clarke kept a promise and her sore muscles and love marks won’t say the contrary.


End file.
